A Perfect Storm
by KB103
Summary: A/U Christmas one-shot. Callie and Arizona have a chance meeting near the holidays


**Title**: A Perfect Storm  
><strong>Author<strong>: KB103  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Callie and Arizona have a chance meeting near the holidays  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.

A/N: Another Holiday one-shot for a challenge last year. My prompt for this one, I don't remember, but I think it involved a road trip of sorts? Not entirely sure. Well…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p><em>A Perfect Storm <em>

Music blared from Callie Torres' headphones as she stepped off the plane in Boston, Massachusetts. The cold seeped through the tunnel to the terminal. Callie shook out her hair, shivering from the cold. She couldn't wait to get to Addison's. Her body ached from traveling all day, and Addison's guest room called her name. The path was crowded with people disembarking from the plane. At moments like these, Callie cursed herself for not using her trust fund, so she could travel comfortably. Instead, she opted to defy his wishes, once again and fly coach. Her father would probably die if he knew.

Stepping into the terminal, Callie was met with bright Christmas lights decorating the gates and walkways. Finally escaping the throng of people, the Latina hopped on a moving walkway. Tiredly running a hand through her raven locks, Callie glanced at her phone. A text from Addison informed her that the redhead was minutes away from the airport. The brunette stepped off the moving surface onto the tile floor. Using the signs for direction, she was able to navigate herself to the baggage claim. After grabbing her large suitcase off the conveyor, the Latina walked towards the door. Her heels clicked against the floor and the wheels of her bag rolled over the linoleum. The automatic door whooshed open, allowing the cold, winter air to rush over Callie's reddened face.

A smile spread across her lips, happiness dancing in her eyes, as she saw Addison pull up to the curb. She had known Addison Forbes Montgomery since her senior year of high school. Callie had been in New York on a trip with her family when she met this redhead, med student at the theater. It was the opening weekend of RENT on Broadway. Her parents opted to see the Philharmonic after their dinner. Callie, being the sneaky one of the two sisters had long since been orchestrating a plan to get away one night and see this new, amazing show. She had put tickets on hold for three separate nights, so the first chance they had, she and Aria could ditch the parents and head for Broadway.

Somehow, God had smiled down upon the Torres sisters, seating them next to Addison. She and Callie struck up a few conversations and agreed to meet for lunch the next day. Despite their age gap, the two found common ground. Callie, being the oldest of the two children in her family, didn't really have that older sister relationship. As time passed, and the two became closer, Addison began to fill that void. It was the redhead who had partially inspired Callie to look into med school. Distance had never been a real issue in their friendship, since the brunette was from Miami to begin with. Even as they grew older, they managed to keep a standing weekly talking time. Of course, with med school finishing and their respective residencies beginning, visits had been few and far between. That, however, was precisely why Callie had taken the time to visit during this Christmas season before continuing home. It was just an overnight stay, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey!" Callie squealed as Addison got out of the car. She embraced her friend happily, swaying back and forth in delight. "It's been way too long Addison."

Addison pulled away from their hug. She shivered a little bit from the frigid air. "I agree, Cal. I haven't seen you in something like two years! Come here," Addison said, pulling Callie into another hug. "Ok, let's get out of here before I freeze to death."

Callie laughed as she followed the taller woman to the trunk of her car. After tossing her bag into the open cavity, the Latina opened the passenger side door, and slid into the seat. She relaxed against the warm leather, briefly allowing her body to register the amount of exhaustion she felt from a day's worth of travel.  
>"Hey!" Addison yelled, smacking Callie on the arm. "Wake up! We're staying up late tonight."<p>

"Shhhh," Callie said, pushing Addison's hand away from her body. "I'm napping."

"Callie Torres!" Addison scolded. "We're going to have fun tonight, and you're going to enjoy it."

Callie decided not to argue with Addison; those efforts were usually futile. The Latina closed her eyes as sleep washed over her. She thought maybe she heard Addison mutter something about stopping by the hospital, but the consciousness of her mind was fleeting. The leather enveloped her tired body, and the heat from the vents wisped across her skin. Callie gently reclined her seat, in an effort to be more comfortable. She could hear Addison humming and singing along badly in the distance, but before long, the fatigue from the day claimed her body, sleep over coming her.

Not fifteen minutes later, however, Callie's eyes fluttered open as the car came to a halt. She sleepily turned over in her seat so that she faced the window. "Addison," Callie groaned upon seeing where they were. "I thought we were going to your place."

"Callie," Addison responded as she pushed open the door to the sedan, "I told you we had to stop by the hospital. It's not my fault you passed out in the car."

"Fine," Callie conceded. She opened her car door, stepping out in to the parking lot. "Don't think I'm happy about this, Addison."

The redhead rolled her eyes, ignoring Callie's complaints, and walking towards the imposing facade of the hospital. "Just come on, Callie."

Callie scoffed behind Addison, following her into Massachusetts General. The redhead led them through the maze of hallways up to the NICU. Though she wore a pout on her delicate features, Callie secretly loved that they were going to the NICU. She loved kids of all kinds, but sweet, little newborns just warmed her heart. Even if these babies were in dire need of care, they brought hope to her life.

The brunette's eyes swept over the unit, landing on the beautiful blonde speaking with Addison. She had ocean blue eyes, and the cutest dimples. She was definitely the most attractive woman Callie had seen in a long time. The blonde looked to be comfortable with her friend, causing Callie to wonder if maybe she was a surgeon of some kind.

The blonde looked over and smiled at Callie. Addison also turned around, following the blonde's gaze. As the Latina returned the blonde's smile with one of her own, she noticed her friend smirking out of the corner of her eye. The Latina shrugged before turning away from the window and heading down the hallway towards the lobby. She figured Addison would take the hint and follow her eventually. She entered the lobby, collapsing in one of the chairs by the entrance. The lobby was bright, the pale walls reflecting the light harshly against Callie's eyes. It wasn't nearly as welcoming as Seattle Grace, but it was still a nice hospital.

Addison emerged after a few moments carrying a couple of files. "Are you done pouting?" the redhead asked as she came to a halt in front of the chair in which Callie sat. "It was an unpleasant hour."

Callie looked up at her friend, a smirk playing across her full lips. "Yes, I am finished pouting."  
>"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pretty blonde in the NICU would it?" Addison asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.<p>

Callie stood up from her seat, nearly bumping into Addison. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." The Latina grabbed her purse from the chair behind her before turning towards the door. "Can we go? I'm starving."

Addison nodded, leading the brunette back towards the parking lot. They climbed into the car before beginning the drive to Addison's townhouse. She lived in a pretty neighborhood. A light dusting of snow decorated the stairs and roofs. Most people had a string or two of Christmas lights hung up around the railings or somewhere else on their property. Addison smiled as she opened the door to their home. Callie instantly noticed how warm it was. The color of the walls floated between a rich red and welcoming light brown.

Callie hung up her coat before relaxing in one of the comfortable lounge chairs. Addison dashed up the stairs to her room. "Cal!" she called over her shoulder, "You wanna go out tonight or stay in?"

Callie mulled over the idea. On one hand she was exhausted, but on the other, she loved going out to eat…especially with Addison. "We can go out."

The brunette smiled as she heard her friend's laughter floated down the stairs. "Just make sure you shower, because you reek!"

Callie mumbled something under her breath as she pulled her body out of the chair. She meandered down the hall to the bathroom, somehow remembering where it was despite the fact she hadn't been here for three years. She stepped into the glass shower after she shed her clothes, allowing the water to wash away the stress from her day. Going out with Addison was probably not the best idea given her current state of exhaustion, but she really wanted to make the most of this short vacation. It had been years since she had one, and honestly, at this point in her life, Callie was definitely in need of a vacation.

The past year had been rough, to say the least. She had embarked on a relationship with a woman for the time, and was burned badly. The woman, Erica Hahn, had left abruptly, leaving Callie standing alone in a parking lot. In the months since, the Latina had tried to recover by re-entering the dating scene, but none of those short relationships had gone anywhere. It was beginning to be disheartening for the brunette. Callie knew she wasn't old by any means, but she was going to turn 30 soon. She was beginning to get over the random hookup scene. What she really wanted was a person with whom she could settle down, not a random hookup, though if she was truthful, that didn't sound like a bad idea either.

After she finished showering, Callie toweled off, and threw on a robe Addison hung in the bathroom for her. She quickly brushed and blow dried her hair, the dark locks cascading passed her shoulders in waves. Once she was completely dry, Callie slipped into a well fitting black dress that really showed off her shoulders. Finished applying her makeup, the Latina grabbed her shoes and long, black coat from her suitcase. "Addison?" She called as she walked down the narrow hallway, "you ready?"

"Yeah!" She heard Addison respond from somewhere up the stairs. Her friend speedily descended the stairs, coat and shoes in hand. Callie smiled at how the two women thought so similarly. They shimmied their feet into the heels they picked out for the occasion. Throwing on their coats, they were out the door in a few minutes. "I got us a table at L'espalier, I hope that's ok," Addison said, jingling the keys in the door in an effort to lock it.

"It most certainly is and it's near the hospital," Addison replied. "I delivered the owner's baby, so he gave me and my staff tables for any night we wanted, and I chose this night." Callie shook slightly from her excitement. "A little excited, Cal?"

"Just a little," the brunette admitted.

Addison just smiled and walked over to her car with Callie in tow. The drive to L'espalier was fairly short, but the brunette certainly enjoyed the sight of Boston at night. Most of the buildings were decorated with white lights, their rooftops glowing in the night. The older surgeon parked the car as close to the restaurant as she possibly could. They exited the sleek vehicle onto the sidewalk, walking arm in arm to the distinctive door of L'espalier. Addison smirked mischievously as she pushed open the large, wooden entrance.

The women were instantly bathed in the soft glow of the amber that adorned the walls. Addison gave the host her name, and he quickly led them to a table in a quiet portion of the restaurant. Callie took her seat across from the older woman, enjoying the comfort she felt at being in this restaurant. She and Addison decided to embark on the Chef's Tasting Journey, eager to partake in the excitement that surrounded this critically acclaimed restaurant.

The brunette was snapped out of her conversation by beautiful laughter wafting through the room. Callie's eyes scanned the room before landing on the blonde surgeon she had seen in the NICU earlier that afternoon. Callie's eyes swept over the blonde as she sat down at a table across the room. It was the same woman from the hospital, but if Callie found her attractive then, she was drooling now. She wore a sinful blue dress that clung in all the right places. The Latina tried to avert her eyes and pay attention to Addison, but she couldn't, not when this captivating woman sat only a few yards away.

"Earth to Callie," Addison said, attempting to distract the Latina by waving her hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" Callie said, obviously still distracted.

Addison turned over her shoulder to see who had her friend drooling all over the nice, gold tablecloth. She saw one of the PEDs residents from her hospital sitting at a table with another woman. "Ahh," she said, understanding what had captured the brunette's attention, "that would be Dr. Robbins."

Callie arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about Addison."

"I'm talking about how you're practically salivating over my resident who is probably on a date," Addison pointed out, refusing to let Callie off the hook.

Callie shook her head. "She's probably not gay Addison."

The redhead's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? Arizona Robbins has never looked at a man in her life."

A surprised look struck the Latina's features. "Wow. I need my gaydar tweaked."

Addison smirked. "Yes you do." Just then a pager sounded from the redhead's purse. "Damn," Addison cursed as she picked up the offending device. She quickly checked it, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. "Nothing major, but I do have to go to the hospital for a few minutes. I'll be back in about twenty."

Callie watched her friend rush from the restaurant. At least now she had an unobstructed view of the bombshell across the room. "Arizona Robbins," she whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue. The other woman must have felt eyes on her, because she turned to look at Callie. The Latina drew in a breath as their eyes locked. She could have sworn she saw the blonde lick her lips as she watched the brunette appreciatively. Callie could hardly breathe. She decided to get up from her seat and go to the bar. Unfortunately, she had to walk right passed Arizona to do so.

Holding her breath, Callie managed to walk by the blonde without too much incident. She did catch a hint of her perfume, and that nearly undid her right there. But for the most part, the Latina made it to the bar unscathed. She ordered two shots of tequila, downing both of them quickly. Then, she ordered water, and leaned against the bar, sipping on the straw.

"Hey," a voice said from next to Callie, so close that the breath caressed her ear.

Callie turned to face the person, and came face to face with none other than Arizona Robbins. "Hi."

"Ortho right?"

Callie nodded, wondering how she knew that. "Yeah," She responded, still sipping on her water, so she could keep herself distracted from the much too dirty thoughts running through her head.

"Arizona Robbins, PEDs surgery," Arizona replied, as if that explained everything. "Addison wouldn't shut up about you. People talk, she talks, about people she knows. So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Because Addison talks."

"Oh…oh!" Callie exclaimed, realization dawning upon her at Arizona's meaning. "Terrific."

"It is actually. She really likes you," Arizona said reassuringly.

Callie laughed. "She has to, she's my best friend."

Arizona tilted her head, flashing Callie a heartwarming dimpled smile. "I like you too."

"You don't even know me," Callie said, a little harsher than she meant to.

"Perhaps not, but what I know about you I like," Arizona said confidently. She leaned even closer to Callie, her lips nearly touching the brunette's ear. "And I know that I really like that dress on you. I also know that I'd like it off you as well."

Callie audibly swallowed, the blonde's words clearly arousing her. She exhaled in hopes of regaining control of her body. "Thank you, Arizona, but I don't know that this is the best venue for this sort of discussion.

The blonde smirked before leaning in and suddenly capturing Callie's lips with her own. The Latina had to stifle a moan as she felt Arizona's tongue gently trace along her bottom lip. Before the brunette could deepen the kiss, however, Arizona pulled away, leaving Callie breathless and panting. A confident smile still playing at the corners of her mouth, the blonde, once again, moved her lips to Callie's ear. "I'm going to the bathroom," she whispered. "I think you know to follow me."

Callie watched in awe as Arizona strutted to the women's restroom. She debated whether or not she should follow the gorgeous blonde. Callie wasn't exactly looking for a hookup, but damn, Arizona beautiful, and she hit on Callie. The Latina did not pursue her. Curiosity won out, and soon Callie was off the stool, heading towards the long, narrow hallway that led to the bathrooms.

She felt two strong hands push her against the wall, followed by lips covering hers. Callie allowed her body to melt into the kiss as she felt Arizona's hands roam her torso. The Latina's fingers threaded through the other woman's blonde, curly locks, tugging not so gently as Arizona nipped at the nape of Callie's neck. The blonde's fingers moved to the hem of Callie's dress before she slid them up Callie's thighs. The Latina moaned as Arizona's fingers crept closer to her heated core. Callie thought she might pass out from the sheer eroticism of this encounter. Someone could walk down the hallway or through the bathroom door at any minute, but in this moment Callie simply did not care. She nearly screamed as the blonde entered her with two fingers, and bit down on her neck. Her hips thrust against Arizona's hand, her orgasm quickly approaching. As her climax slammed through her, Callie bit her lip so hard, she nearly drew blood.

Through hooded eyes, Callie could see Arizona panting with desire. She pulled the blonde back towards her, capturing her lips in a languid, sensuous kiss. She spun them around, so that Arizona was now pressed against the wall. The Latina wasted no time with teasing the aroused woman. Instead she opted to swiftly enter her dripping heat with her own fingers, pumping them in and out at a steady rhythm. Callie cupped the blonde's breasts through her dress, eliciting a quiet moan from her lips. As she flicked her thumb over Arizona's clit, Callie felt the blonde begin to spasm. Using her weight, the brunette held the other woman against the wall as she rode out her orgasm.

Callie gently set Arizona back on her feet, but still leaned in close. "Wow," she breathed against the shorter woman's lips. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Me either," Arizona agreed, shaking her head in disbelief. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It wasn't?" Callie asked, completely confused.

Panic struck the blonde's face. "No it wasn't." She pushed Callie away. "I'm sorry," She said, pushing past the Latina. "I have to go."

Callie stared after the retreating blonde, yet again, with a dumbfounded look on her face. After waiting a few moments, the Latina made her way back to her own table, passing the now empty table where Arizona and another woman had been sitting. Addison had returned in the brunette's absence, and was now glaring over her shoulder at the Latina as she approached their table. "Care to explain where you were?" She asked accusingly, as Callie sat down. "Or, you could explain why Arizona just rushed out of here….you're pick, but I have a feeling they're the same explanation."

"I just want to eat my food, Addison," Callie replied glumly, digging into her scallop. "Nothing important happened."

"That's bull and you know it Callie," Addison said in a harsh whisper. She scoffed as a blush made itself apparent on the caramel skin of Callie's cheeks. "Calliope Torres, that is your guilty 'I had sex where I wasn't supposed to blush'! Really Callie? Here?"

"It was an accident!" Callie protested.

"How is that an accident?"

"Can we just not talk about it anymore," Callie pleaded, "please?"

Addison cut into her food. "What is your opinion on mangos?"

Callie laughed at the silliness of her best friend, but was grateful for the subject change. They chatted easily over their four course meal, thoroughly satisfied with the quality of their dinner. As was customary for them, the hostess picked up the bill at the end of the meal, despite much protest from the other party. Both women had grown up in money, though they didn't particularly flaunt it everywhere they went. It did, however, make some things easier than others, like paying for medical school and expensive meals. Callie may not drive the most expensive Mercedes Benz available – in fact she drove a '57 T-Bird – but she still enjoyed an extremely comfortable lifestyle for which she was grateful.

After making it safely back to the apartment, the women changed into comfortable clothes and lounged on the couch in Addison's living room. Callie flipped on the TV, which was on a local news station. According to the weather man, Boston and the entirety of New England was going to get nailed by a massive snow storm. "Shit," Callie cursed. "Addison, how am I going to get out of here tomorrow?"

"How important is going home for Christmas?" She asked honestly.

"Extremely," Callie replied. "It's been too long since I've been home."

Addison stood up from the couch excitedly. "Leave tonight!"

"You're crazy!"

The older woman shook her head. "No I'm not. The storm won't hit for a couple of hours. Drive until you're in the clear, hop on a plane, and then you're home. It would take less time than if you sat through delays anyway."

"What car am I going to use?" Callie asked, suddenly aware that Addison's Lexus was not going to cut it in this weather.

"Take Mark's," her friend replied. "He's out of town anyway, and won't be back until New Year's."

"You're brilliant," Callie decided as she rushed to her room. She quickly threw all of her clothes back into her luggage, heaving it up to Addison's entryway.

"That was fast," Addison said, remarking on how quickly Callie was ready to leave. "I'm bummed you have to go so soon, but promise me you'll be safe and take care of yourself."

"I promise," Callie replied. "Mark's keys?"

"Oh! Hold on, Let me get them," Addison replied, dashing back to the kitchen. Mark was another of Callie's close friends. He was a plastic surgeon and lived with Addison, though they weren't exactly together. It was complicated, but Callie was fairly certain they were both seeing other people at the moment. Mark was the only topic the brunette didn't exactly discuss with her best friend. Within minutes, Addison returned with a set of keys in her hand. "Here you go," she said, placing them into Callie's out stretched hand. She pulled the younger doctor into a bone crushing hug. "Stay safe," she whispered.

Callie exited the house and walked to Mark's large SUV parked on the street. She climbed into the vehicle after throwing her stuff in the trunk, and started the engine. The sound of machine roaring to life told Callie she really was about to take a snow storm on, just so she could be home for Christmas. If she hadn't been gone so long, then this wouldn't have been a big deal and she would have stayed with Addison. The car, however, rolled down the road and Callie steered herself towards I-90. The interstate, though, was crowded with people who had the same idea as she did, so the Latina exited the ramp and began to navigate the back roads as best as she could.

By this time, the snow was beginning to fall heavily, making visibility questionable at best. Callie figured if she kept heading South, she'd eventually run back into the interstate which would hopefully be less crowded. The problem, however, was the lack of plowing on the back roads. Thankfully, she was in a larger car, so she could navigate through some of the snow drifts. Driving down a particularly snowy road, though, Callie saw a blonde woman huddle alongside a car that seemed to be stuck.

"Hey," Callie called out to the blonde, "You ok?"

"My car is stuck!" The blonde yelled, turning around. Upon meeting Callie's eyes, a crimson blush washed across her cheeks. Callie's mouth dropped open, causing the blonde to let out just a small giggle. This whole situation was mildly embarrassing. The other woman clearly thought she'd never see the stunning Latina again, let alone be rescued by her. "Should we call someone?"

"I think it would be useless," Callie shouted over the wind. The snow was coming down hard, and she doubted anyone would be able to come out in this area anytime soon. And with the dropping temperature, it would be dangerous to be outside. Callie climbed out of her rented SUV, rounding the hood of the vehicle. She pulled open the passenger door. "Get in," she said, gesturing to the open door. When the other woman gave her a shocked look, Callie merely shrugged. "Just get in. I'd hate for you to freeze to death."

"Fine," the blonde conceded, climbing into the car after she put her bags in the back of the SUV.

Callie flashed her one of her trademark smiles before rushing back to her side. She shut the door behind her as she slid onto the driver's seat. "So," the brunette began, "where are you going?"

"Well, I was attempting to out run the storm and get to my parents' house or at least to an airport that would be unaffected by the massive amounts of snow that are falling from the sky."

"So where is your parents' house?"

"North Carolina."

"Well, I'm driving to Florida or at least to a warm weather state where I can hop on a plane."

The blonde chuckled. "Sounds like we had the same idea."

Callie joined in her soft laughter as she put the car in gear. She guided them down the back road and back towards I-84. She glanced over at the woman sitting next to her. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat, causing Callie to question whether or not this was a good idea in the first place. Well, it wasn't like she had a choice; Callie knew she wouldn't have been able to drive away and literally leave the woman out in the cold. It was clear, however, that this woman, was uncomfortable. "So," Callie started awkwardly, "Arizona right?"

"Yeah," the blonde woman answered.

"I'm Callie, in case you didn't remember from earlier."

"Calliope," Arizona corrected.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, taken aback by Arizona's knowledge of her first name. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Addison talks," Arizona replied playfully. "I like it. I think it suits you well."

Callie's hands gripped tighter on the wheel. "Only my father calls me Calliope."

"I can always just call you Callie if you want."

Callie turned over her right shoulder, her eyes locking with Arizona's. "I like the way you say it, so I guess it's ok." Another silence fell upon the two of them. "What kind of music do you like?" Callie asked, as she turned on the radio.

"I'm ok with just about anything."

"Ok. Just let me know if you hate something."

"Awesome," Arizona said, leaning back into the leather seat.

Callie smiled at Arizona's word choice as the borrowed car sped down the highway. The Latina looked over at over at her blonde companion, who had fallen asleep within minutes. Apparently being rescued was rough business. She still couldn't help but feel a few butterflies in her stomach at the sight of Arizona's curls splayed across the headrest. Part of Callie had hoped she'd never see the blonde again because of how the encounter had ended. The other part, however, recognized that their hookup was more than just a passionate romp in a hallway. Each touch had ignited a fire deep within the Latina that she didn't know existed. Being in an enclosed space with the woman who caused such a powerful reaction from the brunette was damn near torture. So she was focusing intently on maintaining the car on the road and navigating through the heavy snow, as they drove through the night.

By the time the sun began to rise the next morning, Callie was beginning to get a little sleepy. She exited off I-95, so she could stop to get some coffee. She pulled into a BP, quickly running inside and grabbing coffee, doughnuts, and some creamer. After returning to the car, Callie placed the coffee in the cup holders and the doughnuts between the two seats. As she restarted the car, she heard Arizona stir next to her. "Good morning Starshine," Callie said, handing her a cup of coffee, "the earth says hello."

Arizona blinked groggily. "Did you just quote Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at 9:30 in the morning?"

"That I did," Callie replied, a smile adorning her features. "Doughnut?" She offered as she took one from the box. "You seemed like a doughnut person."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "I am soooo a doughnut person, though usually only when I'm sad. I'll make an exception today, though."

The Latina was grateful for their banter. She definitely felt more at ease, though she still didn't know exactly why Arizona had freaked out the previous night. "So, will you tell me why you freaked out?"

"We had sex in a hallway," Arizona deadpanned. "I don't have sex in hallways."

"You started it!" Callie said, accusingly. "I was at the bar minding my own business, and you said things…dirty things about taking my dress off."

"It was a dare!" Arizona blurted.

"Excuse me?" A bewildered Callie asked. "You're date dared you to make a move on me?"

The blonde sighed. "I was dared by my friend to approach you at the bar. I did, and I only expected to make out with you in the hallway, but I just couldn't stop. I tried, God knows I tried, but I just couldn't."

"I know what you mean," Callie agreed. "Hey, at least we're only an hour from your house."

"Yeah…" Arizona said distantly.

* * *

><p>"This is me," Arizona said, pointing towards the house at the end of the street.<p>

After the confession of what happened last night, the drive had been pretty uneventful. Callie and Arizona spent the remaining hour talking and getting to know each other a bit. Before they knew it, they had arrived in Arizona's neighborhood. It was quaint; something Callie imagined would be shown on one of those TV shows where the kids have the most stable lives imaginable. It was relatively normal, not massive like the home in which the Latina was raised, but not small either. "It's nice," Callie replied politely.

"Do you, um…" Arizona stammered. "Do you want to come in?"

"It's a little soon for me to meet your family don't you think?" Callie quipped, thankful for her sense of humor making an appearance.

"Arizona!" A voice from near the house called. "Is that you?"

Callie cursed under her breath. "Damn."

Arizona elbowed the brunette playfully. "Just come with me please. You've been driving for hours and should get out of the car anyway."

Callie shook her head, a smile dancing across her lips. "I'm probably going to regret this, but fine, I'll get out of the car."

The blonde returned her companion's smile as she exited the car before turning to the woman rushing towards them. "Mom!" Arizona exclaimed, embracing the older woman. They pulled away from each other, beaming. "Is everyone else here?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! James, Tina, and the kids are here, as well as Brittany and John."

"No Tracy?" Arizona asked solemnly.

Her mother placed a tender hand on Arizona's arm, caressing it lovingly. "I'm afraid not hun."

They stood together in silence for a moment, but the sound of keys jingling brought their attention towards the Latina leaning against the hood of the SUV. "Mom," Arizona said nervously, "this is Callie Torres, my ride. Callie, this is my mother Kathleen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Robbins," Callie said, presenting her hand for a handshake.

Kathleen slapped her hand away playfully. "Nonsense," she replied, pulling Callie into a hug. "Spending fifteen hours in a car with my daughters qualifies you for a hug, and please call me Kathleen, Dear."

Callie smiled and followed the women inside the house. As the door opened, she was instantly met with the chaos of scampering children. She smiled at Arizona as the blonde rattled off their names. Callie had no idea who was who, so she just waved, hoping that would be good enough. Kathleen beckoned the women to the kitchen where the other adults were getting ready to eat lunch. "Everyone," Arizona said, getting their attention, "this is Callie Torres. Callie, "she continued, gesturing to the group of people, "This is my brother James and his wife Tina and my sister Brittany and her husband John."

"Nice to meet you," Callie said nervously, sitting down to lunch. "I heard a lot about you on the way here."

"Enclosed spaces with Arizona for extended periods of time has never been a good idea," James said with a chuckle.

"Remember when she used to trap Danny in the tree house and grill him for hours until he gave up where he put his candy stash?" Brittany interjected.

Danny? Callie hadn't heard that name. She was confused, but she did want to inquire into matters that did not concern her. Sensing her confusion, Kathleen entered the conversation, "Danny was my oldest son," she said addressing Callie, "he died in service to his country two years ago."

"I'm um, very sorry for your loss," Callie managed to stammer. She was never good in these situations. What does a person say when a confession such as that is laid out?

"His wife, Tracy, hasn't come to a family gathering since," Arizona whispered, "we've tried, but she is having a really rough time."

"You really don't need to tell me all of this," Callie said. "I understand that it's private."

Arizona shrugged. "I want to tell you everything, Calliope."

The Latina blushed at the blonde's honest words, but simply continued to munch on her sandwich. She didn't like sandwiches, but , she didn't want to tell Arizona or Kathleen that. The rest of lunch, Callie enjoyed the family banter between the Robbins siblings and their mother. She heard things of the Colonel, who she assumed to be Arizona's father, but he was apparently on base and wouldn't be back until the evening. After lunch, Callie hung around for about an hour or so, before she announced that she had to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah," Callie said sadly, "I really do need to get home."

"I'll walk you out," Arizona said.

The two women exited the house, Arizona shutting the door behind them. Callie leaned against the car, her hair blowing slightly in the light wind. The blonde walked over to her and slipped her arms around the Latina's waist. "Thank you for driving me home," she murmured, burying her head into Callie's neck.

Callie sighed as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She wasn't sure when it happened, but during their time together, the Latina had developed something for Arizona. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew some sort of feelings were there. "You're more than welcome."

Arizona tipped her head up and pressed her lips against Callie's cheek before moving them to the brunette's lips. As their lips connected, the blonde moved her hands to cup Callie's face. Their lips and tongues danced sensuously with one another; each touch drawing the other further in. Reluctantly, the blonde peeled her lips from Callie's, resting her forehead against the brunette's. "Be safe."  
>"Always."<p>

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and Callie couldn't sleep. She had gotten home a few hours ago from North Carolina, and had been so tired, she figured sleep would come easily. Alas, that was not the case. She threw the covers off the bed before padding into her dark kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice as she sat down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. Sipping her juice, Callie found herself feeling more alone than she had in awhile. Christmas was the time of year that she loved most. There was music, family, and gifts; it was just a time to enjoy the gathering of loved ones. This year, however, something felt different. Callie felt this yearning deep within her, and it was becoming harder and harder to fight.<p>

Admittedly, Callie knew that she had only spent a limited amount of time with the blonde, but she couldn't help but be captivated by the stunning woman. The brunette couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as a thought of Arizona's dimpled smile entered the room. The dynamic of her family was unlike anything Callie had ever experienced. Even in their short time together, she felt as if they had shared so much.

"Calliope?" She heard a voice come from the kitchen archway.

"Dad?"

Carlos Torres joined his daughter in the kitchen, still wearing his tailored suit from his business day. He poured himself a glass of water before sitting on a stool next to Callie. "You want to tell me what's on your mind, mija?"

Callie swallowed the juice in her mouth as she turned to face her father. "I'm…confused, and scared," she answered truthfully before taking another sip of juice. "I love Christmas. I love coming home, but I just feel like something is missing."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde you drove to North Carolina would it?"

"Dad," Callie said, attempting to interrupt the man.

"Calliope," Carlos interjected, cutting her off, "I know you and I have had our differences when it comes to the people whom you choose to see socially, but you are my daughter. I want you to be happy. I know I haven't always been understanding and the best father, but I do love you with all my heart. Your happiness is what I care about most," Carlos finished, continuing to sip on his water. "So, tell me about this woman."

Callie sighed as an uncontrollable smile broke out on her face. "She's amazing. That's really the only word I can use to describe her. Her name is Arizona and she's a military brat, marines to be precise. She's honest, and intelligent. I've truly never met anyone quite like her."

"You sound quite smitten."

The brunette let out a bitter laugh. "I think that's an understatement, Papa."

"I'm going to tell you a story, mija. When I was a young man, about 20 or so, I met this gorgeous woman while visiting family in California. I only spent a couple of days there, but nearly all of it was with her. I couldn't get enough; she was the most amazing woman I had ever met. When the time came to leave, I did so regretfully, but almost as soon as I left, I resolved to return. I flew back to California that night, and told her how I felt. We both knew it was unrealistic in that moment to really give ourselves a chance at a future, but the first chance I got, I relocated to California."

"It worked out right?" Callie asked, knowing full well the answer to the question.

"Well, I did discover she had an affinity for Greek mythology, which almost threatened our relationship, but the name Calliope grew on me," Carlos answered, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "I will always be here for you mija, and so will your mother. But spending years wondering what if, is not good for you. I just wanted to tell you that." Carlos placed his empty glass on the counter, slid off the stool, and dropped a kiss on the top of his oldest daughter's head. "Buenas noches, Callope. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, Papa," Callie replied as she set her own emptied glass on the counter near the sink. After washing the two cups, the Latina placed them back in the cupboard. She made her way back to her childhood room, collapsing on the comfortable bed. Her father's words lingered in her mind as she began to fall asleep. Hopefully answers would come to her as she slept.

When she woke the next morning, Callie felt a sense of relief wash over her. It was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, and she was excited beyond belief. Her conversation with her father had helped Callie gain the courage to do what she had been toying with all day yesterday in the first place. In a sense, she supposed she had been waiting for permission. Callie hadn't been home in a few years for the holidays, so to come only to leave early would not have gone over well with her parents. Her father's words had been reassuring, much to her surprise.

After showering and putting on some jeans, the brunette went downstairs to spend some time with her family. Aria had arrived before Callie had woken up that morning, so she was sitting at the kitchen table with their parents eating breakfast. "Hey Cal," the younger Torres called as she bit into a piece of toast. "Dad tells me you're flying out early. You're leaving just when I got here?"

Callie shot her father a look of gratitude. Thankfully, she wasn't going to have to explain everything; that made this decision all the simpler. "Yeah, I'm afraid so Aria. I'm not going to head to the airport until this afternoon though. Then I'll spend the evening begging for tickets."

"Dad said you were taking the jet, so you wouldn't be leaving until after dinner and stuff," Aria responded, still munching on her food.

Callie was overcome with emotion. Her father had always been generous, but their relationship had undoubtedly been strained as of late. For him to help her like this warmed her heart, reminding the brunette how much she loved her family. "Yeah," she said softly, "I guess that's the plan."

"She better be worth it Cal," Aria deadpanned as she cleared her place from the table.

Damn Aria and her perceptiveness. She hit the nail on the head, and now Callie was blushing like a maniac. "She is," the elder sister mumbled.

Callie finished her breakfast with her family in general peace and quiet. After breakfast, they lounged around most of the day, simply enjoying one another's company. Callie and Aria shot some pool for old times sake, both realizing that it is not like riding a bike and they were God awful since they hadn't played in years. Lunch was eaten out on the back patio in the somewhat cool Florida air. Callie found that Christmas Eve without snow actually felt odd to her now that she had spent an extended period of time outside of Miami. Part of her hoped it would be snowing in North Carolina tonight, but she doubted that would be happening either.

The Latina spent the afternoon packing up her things and preparing for yet another departure. By early evening, she stood in front of her father's jet, suitcase in hand, getting ready to take the biggest risk of her life. Arizona Robbins had turned the brunette's world upside down and it only took hours away from her for Callie to realize that. Thankfully, the plane ride to North Carolina was short, because Callie was going crazy from her anxiety.

An hour later, Callie found herself standing on Arizona's doorstep feeling as if she was going to pass out. Hesitantly, she reached up to clasp the door knocker, banging it a few times against the door. Within seconds, the structure was violently pulled open by a tall, graying man who Callie figured she could safely assume was Arizona's father.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice booming.

Callie tried to keep her cool, but she could tell she was failing miserably. "I'm here to speak with Arizona, sir."

"Is she expecting you?"

Callie shook her head. "No."

"Are you the reason she's been moping all night?" The man inquired, crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture of protection.

"She's been moping?"

"Why do you want to speak with my daughter?"

"Dad!" A voice called from inside, that Callie recognized to be Arizona's. "who is at the door?"

"A woman who wishes to speak with you," the Colonel answered. "What's your name?" He asked Callie.

The brunette smiled. "Callie Torres, Sir."

"She says her name is Callie Torres," Colonel Robbins yelled back into the house.

Callie had to stifle her laughter as she heard frantic shuffling in the living room. Suddenly Arizona appeared at the door. "Dad," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "it's ok." Her father merely nodded before retreating back into the house. Arizona stepped outside into the cooling air, pulling the door shut behind her. "Hi," she said, relief lacing her voice. "I was hoping you'd come back."

Callie didn't answer; instead she crashed her lips against Arizona's in a bone melting kiss. They wound their bodies as close together as humanly possible as their lips continued to collide. Craving oxygen, the Latina pulled back slowly. "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Arizona replied, recapturing her lover's lips.


End file.
